How To Describe ShiYori Relationship
by ofiai17
Summary: ShiYori drabbles... "Is there something between you and Hiyori?" Shinji almost chocked when he heard Ichigo's question. R & R, please! T T


Totally random…

**Disclaimer :**** I don't and will never own Bleach…**

**Heated Session **

"Umm... can we just go and stop them now? Shinji looks terrible..." murmured Hachi to the other Vaizard. Hiyori was giving Shinji his daily abuse and Hachi couldn't resist seeing the gore.

"Puh...lease! Don't worry too much Hachi... Shinji could manage that...I'm sure." answered Kensei with annoyed tone.

"Yeah, of course. It's his daily dosage after all..." added Rose, watching the unique couple with interest.

They continued watching Shinji and Hiyori bickering. Five minutes latter, Hachi worryness increased because he sure that Shinji was near to his second death.

"Umm... guys..."

"Please shuddup Hachi!! They had just started the heated session. We should enjoy that!" barked Lisa.

**Lolita complex **

"Hey Shinji, may I asked you something?" asked Ichigo suddenly when Shinji trained him in the basement.

"What?" answered Shinji with bored face.

"Is there something between you and Hiyori?" Shinji almost chocked when he heard Ichigo's question, Rose and Love who heard from the distance laughing immediately.

"The hell..?!"

"E..Easy..." Ichigo shuttering, afraid of Shinji reaction. He continued, "It's just… I think there's something special between you and her. Like special bond, but not as a 'brother and sister 'relation or friendship. Kinda special relation like…"

"Oh, ya must be kidding me. I rather die than be her boyfriend!" said Shinji with disgusted face.

"Hahaha… You right Ichi! He is lying to you. I saw he slept with her last night." commented Love.

"Oh God…really? So Hiyori-chan finally gave her virginity to you?! What a shame that she chose you…" blurted Rose.

"Shut up! It's not what ya thinkin'! Why the hell ya asked me bout that in the first place?!!" Shinji barked with embarrassment.

"It's just awkward to see you two. You know, Hiyori look like in my sisters age and that temper of hers is just like…" said Ichigo.

"Oh, I know! You think why the infamous lewd like him could possibly fell in love with Hiyori?!" added Love.

Shinji couldn't take the conversation anymore so he yells to his friends to stop whatever they were talking. Shinji almost fell out in shock and embarrassment when Rose gives his conclusion,"of course it's obvious that Shinji has a Lolita complex."

**Masochist **

Lisa and Mashiro watched Hiyori beat Shinji up into pulp as usual. Lisa sighed and shook her head. "_The duo would never change"_ noted her in her mind. In second Hiyori was standing in front of them, complaining about something with Mashiro.

Suddenly an idea struck in Lisa's head. "You really love him, don't you?"

"WHAT?!!!" she responded quickly. Oh yeah, Lisa hit the nerve as she had expected. Hiyori is the easy one to be played.

"What? Who? Is Hiyorin in love with someone? Is that someone is…Oh My! Shinji?!!" blabbed Mashiro ignoring Hiyori's piercing gaze.

"Yeah…You should knew that Mashiro. It showed clearly…" answered Lisa.

"What did you mean Lisa?!!" shouted Hiyori with red face, caused by anger and embarrassment.

"Keh, even the most idiot people know that you like him. You just showed your felling with beating him up."

"You!!" Hiyori couldn't manage to say a proper word to insult Lisa. Her fist trembled of anger and mostly of shame, ready to punch.

"That's not true! Everybody knows that shit eating grin of his is something that... that... THAT makes me want to kill him mercilessly! And... AND he is one hundred percent a LEWD who need a kick in the ass!!" stated Hiyori with high pitch voice.

"Oh, you just jealous because of his lewdness with the girls outta here. Admit it, Hiyori… that your abuse is the way to express your love for him" said Lisa, want to irk her more. And it serves her right when Hiyori punched her which she dodges easily.

"Grrr!! Stop it Lisa!"

"Oh, so Hiyorin is a person who say 'I love you' with a punch?" asked Mashiro suddenly.

"Absolutely NO! Now shut the hell up Mashiro!!" spat Hiyori as she tried to kick Lisa.

"Don't hear her Mashiro, she surely is that kind of people. You can see the way her eyes say 'oh, I love you so much Shinji and I want to kill you because of that' everytime she abuses him." commented Lisa when ran away from Hiyori.

"OMG Hiyorin!! You are so no-no! Are you a masochist?!" shrieked Mashiro in a funny way.

Hiyori went insane with that statement.

**Raggedy Doll**

Shinji was stalking Hiyori wander around the town. Felt something amiss, Hiyori snapped and spotted Shinji behind the building nearby. Hiyori shunpoed in front of him just in a blink of eyes.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Doin'. Here?!!" demanded her with menacing aura. Shinji didn't run away. Actually he wants her to recognize his presence.

"Its not yer business midget! I just want to go outside and socialize with many beautiful girls here," answered Shinji with bored tone.

A vein popped in her head, he was ready to be slapped. But it didn't come. _What the hell happen to her?!_

She rolled her eyes and run away, leaving him in confusion. _Something must be really irked her up_. Shinji run to catch her.

"Getting calmer, do we?" said Shinji baiting her reaction.

She huffed,"Hey Baldy, do I look like terrible ugly little brat from hell?"

_Ooo, so this is which made her mad._

"Absolutely to be honest" Shinji gave her his shit eating grin. Oh, he really wants to lighten her mood by making her slap him. But instead of beating the crap outta him, she tensed and kept quiet.

_Ops, wrong button._

Irritated by her 'mourning' he continued."It's obvious that ya look like a raggedy doll. But who's care? After all, it's suit ya well and I like ya that way," said Shinji while poked her gentle in the head. He could see Hiyori lips twitched in urge to smile before she punched him hard across the street.

-8-8-8-8-8-

_I'm sorry about my grammar mistake. It's my first fic in English...Review please ;D !_


End file.
